Historically, the term "velvet" has long referred to a plush woven fabric of distinctive appearance and hand. However, the comparative low productivity inherent in the weaving of such a fabric has caused market erosion of the traditional velvet product in many end uses, e.g., as upholstery fabrics, by tufted and knitted products that are similar in appearance and hand. The tufted and knitted products have come to be called "velvet" as well.
It has previously been known to form a woven-type "velvet" upholstery fabric on a fine-gauge, loop tufting or knitting machine. After tufting or knitting, the material is subsequently sheared to give the desired appearance and hand. The prior art tufted and knitted velvet fabrics tend, however, to have occasional unsheared loops which diminish the luxurious appearance of the finished product when used in applications traditionally reserved for the more expensive woven velvets. Machinery exists, however, which enable the loop to be cut on the knitting or tufting machine which eliminates such uncut loops. While eliminating the uncut loops, the resulting knitted and tufted fabrics still do not have the luxurious appearance available in the more expensive woven velvet fabrics.
It is also well known in this art to employ Jacquard weaving techniques to produce surface-patterned fabrics which may be used in a variety of end-use applications. in this regard, Jacquard weaving has in the past typically utilized a highly versatile pattern mechanism (e.g., electronically controlled pattern systems or the more traditional series of punch cards) to permit the production of large, intricate designs which control the individual action of the warp threads for the passage of each pick.
While cut pile Jacquard fabrics are known, it was necessary during the weaving process to form raised loops or piles which are then subsequently cut by conventional pile-cutting knives. However, forming loops or piles in Jacquard fabrics reduces significantly the productivity of the loom.
It would therefore be desirable if woven fabrics, particularly Jacquard fabrics, could be produced efficiently that have a velvet-like pattern on the fabric's face. It is towards fulfilling such a need that the present invention is directed.